


Мулан-хан

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [5]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Мулан выживает после схода лавины — но её находят не союзники, а враги





	Мулан-хан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Khan Mulan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375744) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> боевые действия, ранения, смерти персонажей

Она продолжает сражаться. Раненая, полураздавленная снегом и льдом, вполовину уступающая размером каждому из мужчин, вытянувших её из-под снега, — она не сдается и продолжает драться. Вот почему они не убивают её: что бы там ни было, обитатели степей уважают храбрость. Ударив по затылку, её увозят с собой, обратно за Стену, на свою территорию, чтобы вновь вернуться — потом, когда соберут ещё одно войско. На этот раз уже не будет никакого сумасшедшего китайского мальчишки с ракетой, который их бы остановил. 

Она продолжает драться всякий раз, когда приходит в себя, пока сам Шань-Ю не приседает напротив неё и не говорит на плохом китайском, с ужасным акцентом: «Угомонись. Мы уходим из твоей страны. Ты победил, маленький воин». Потом она лежит неподвижно на спине низкорослой степной лошадки, и только тяжело дышит от боли в ранах.

Она выживает, хоть и едва-едва: к тому времени, как её отдают лекарю, она на грани смерти от кровопотери. Но она выживает, и лекарь не рассказывает Шань-Ю, что она девушка. Лекарь предполагает, что Шань-Ю это уже известно. Из лекарского шатра Мулан выходит в гуннской одежде, с мечом на поясе, и смотрит с вызовом на каждого, кого видит. 

Когда она выздоравливает, Шань-Ю приходит к ней с предложением: присоединиться к его боевому отряду — ради добычи, рабов и великой славы. Она отказывается, так оскорбив его этим, что единственным ответом может стать только битва один на один. Прочие собираются в круг возле них и делают ставки (только один из мужчин ставит на Фа Пинга, чьи раны едва успели зажить); Шань-Ю — громадный и подавляющий, Фа Пинг — тощий, дрожащий и без пяти минут мертвый.

Она побеждает. Об ударе, повергшем Шань-Ю на землю, поют ещё долгие годы, поколениями повествуют у костров. Словно вспышка молнии, так говорят об этом. Словно гнев богов, словно когти ястреба. Фа Пинг — воистину великий воин, так говорят люди степей. Он должен возглавить следующий набег на Китай, повести их за Стену, которая так оскорбляет их. 

Фа Пинг отказывается. Она не поведет боевой отряд. Она не станет сражаться с собственным народом. Она твердо стоит на своём, в одиночестве отрабатывая пинки и кулачные удары за пределами лагеря, пока из-за Стены не приходит весть, переданная купцами и шпионами. На смену старому императору пришёл новый; и он жесток.

Фа Чжоу мёртв. Чиновники обнаружили, что он отослал в армию дочь взамен достойного сына, взамен собственной достойной гибели. Он умер от собственного клинка, перед лицом предков; такая судьба ожидает всякого, кто настолько опозорил Китай и своё имя. Фа Пин гневно выпрямляется перед шпионами во весь рост, сплёвывает на землю и кричит во весь голос, подобный кличу орла: «Я — его дочь, Фа Мулан! И я отомщу».

Любую другую женщину гунны зарезали бы за подобный обман. Но это — Фа Пинг, человек, одолевший Шань-Ю, уничтоживший его войско, никогда не прекращавший сражаться. 

Ей дают титул хана.

Мулан-хан, так они называют её, чествуют её у костров и стекаются к её знамени. Мулан-хан, так они зовут её, и второй по старшинству в её войске — ужасный Шань-Ю, которого ни разу не одолел никто из мужчин. Мулан-хан, вопят они, и вышивают черные конские головы на алых знаменах, и сочиняют истории о её коне, который следует за нею повсюду, шепчут, что имя этого коня — божественный знак, и ей всегда было суждено править. 

Когда настаёт верный час, и под её знаменами собирается десять тысяч мужей (а также пятьдесят женщин, обученных ею лично, прекрасных и смертоносных, точно отравленные цветы, служащих ей охранницами), она возвращается в Китай. Она едет во главе войска, которое скандирует её имя — её истинное имя, женское имя, — и сражается, словно демон. Она едет, чтобы отомстить за отца, и пятьдесят пирамид вздымаются в его честь — каждая сложена из голов солдат ещё одной армии, которую она уничтожила. Её легенда разрастается; гунны утверждают, что она способна убить человека взглядом, что её меч одним взмахом повергает целые полки, что её конь — это демон, которого она самолично укротила однажды ночью, под темной луной. 

Она побеждает в каждом сражении — и во всех их, кроме одного, её люди вырезают армию противника подчистую. Но то единственное — там был генерал Ли Шан. Он сражался, словно десяток демонов, твердят гунны, и пусть даже проиграл, но отступал с боем так блестяще, как никогда не видели прежде. Гунны уважают его. Мулан-хан самолично объявляет, что, когда она сядет на императорский трон, Ли Шан займет место возле нее, и выше него будут стоять только она сама и Шань-Ю, её заслуженный командующий. Гунны встречают это заявление с радостью. Отвага превыше всего.

Конечно же, она берет Имперский Город. Перебив стражников, она собственным мечом убивает нового императора на ступенях его трона и посылает его голову, завернутую в императорские одеяния, к отцовскому дому, дабы показать, как она отомстила за его смерть. Она не едет сама — там некому больше встречать её. 

И генерала Ли приводят предстать перед нею. 

Он немного потрёпан — сопротивлялся аресту, само собой; но Хан-Императрица Мулан занимает теперь императорский престол, и люди Китая достаточно умны, чтобы сообразить: угождать Её Императорскому Величеству — хороший жизненный выбор. Он, впрочем, по-прежнему выглядит дерзко: стоит гордо выпрямившись, несмотря на оковы, и смотрит в упор на женщину, восседающую на троне. 

Вот только впечатление от этого взгляда несколько портит его широко распахнутый рот.

Ли Шан думал, что она мертва. Он скорбел по ней, вполне искренне, и жёг благовония каждый год, в годовщину их великой победы над гуннами. Сначала он жёг их за Фа Пинга (сумасшедшего, отважного мальчишку), а затем, когда раскрылась правда о том, что она была женщиной, жёг их — втайне — за Фа Мулан. Порой к нему присоединялись другие. Яо, ставший телохранителем у одного торговца, заходил к нему, пока торговец зимовал в городе. Линь, женившийся на дочери фермера, заглядывал ненадолго, когда привозил свои товары на рынок. Чьен-По, обзаведшийся небольшой закусочной с хорошей репутацией, приносил большое блюдо с лапшой на каждую годовщину, садился, смотрел, как горят благовония, и плакал. 

Но женщина на императорском троне — определенно та же самая женщина, которую он знал, как Фа Пинга. Это лицо, этот бесстрашный взгляд, этот гордый разворот плеч — всё то же. 

Хану-Императрице Мулан необходим консорт. Она не возвысит рядом с собой ещё одного императора — Шань-Ю не намерен довольствоваться меньшим. А она, в свою очередь, не станет довольствоваться менее достойным мужчиной, чем Шань-Ю.

Или Ли Шан.

Ли Шан не хочет этого — поначалу. Она, в конце концов, только что захватила его страну, а он — верный слуга своей страны. Однако есть множество доводов, способных поменять его мнение:

Она теперь императрица, и он должен повиноваться ей.

Она должна взять в мужья китайского мужчину, не гунна, и точно не Шань-Ю. Что ему следует тогда сделать для страны?

Она прекрасна и смертоносна, точно меч, вышедший из-под рук мастера. 

Он пытался не влюбиться в неё, когда она была Пингом, и не то чтобы преуспел. 

Если он откажется, то умрёт.

В конечном счёте, его убеждает вовсе не страх собственной смерти — Ли Шан не боится умереть. Дело и не в долге перед страной и не в ужасе перед императрицей. Даже не в её бесспорной красоте. Ключом оказывается память о стеснительном, храбром мальчишке, который сражался, словно юный демон, и никогда не сдавался, который отдал жизнь ради Китая и самого Ли Шана (потому что Фа Пинг давно мёртв — осталась лишь Мулан-хан).

Их свадьба изумительна. Всё самое лучшее — для хана-императрицы Мулан. Гунны в большинстве своем возвратились в родные степи, нагруженные золотом, драгоценностями и шёлком, смеясь и прославляя Мулан-хан, но она оставила при себе средних размеров войско и своих телохранительниц, и, конечно же, взяла с гуннов слово, что если те понадобятся ей, то придут снова. И Шань-Ю тоже остался, возвышаясь зловещей тенью за императорским троном. Ни в ком не видно желания бунтовать. Вместо этого люди приносят цветы и свечи, и не спят всю ночь, посвященную свадьбе, чествуя свою императрицу и надеясь, что она поймёт: все они — её покорные слуги.

Ли Шан тоже проводит ночь перед своей свадьбой без сна. Он сидит напротив небольшой свечи и надеется, что его предки поймут. С одной стороны, будучи супругом правящей императрицы и главнокомандующим её войск, он станет самым высокопоставленным членом семейства Ли со времён... на самом деле, даже за все времена. С другой стороны, эта императрица захватила его страну вместе с войском гуннов. С ещё одной стороны (ему становится сложно смотреть по сторонам), тот новый император был безжалостным, неумным и неприятным во всём остальном, а Мулан-хан справляется с обязанностями правительницы гораздо лучше.

И в их первую брачную ночь он говорит ей, что она прекрасна, и отважна, и сражается лучше, чем кто-либо, кого ему доводилось видеть, и что он любил её с тех самых пор, как узнал, что она женщина — и даже какое-то время до этого.

***  
Мулан-хан и её консорт проживают долгую, счастливую жизнь, и их дети ездят на низкорослых степных лошадках и сражаются, словно демоны — как мальчики, так и девочки. И хотя, когда оба они отправляются к предкам, гунны уходят из Китая и прежняя вражда возвращается, на обеих сторонах продолжают помнить о девушке в мужской одежде, которая ничего не боялась и никогда не прекращала сражаться, — и о мужчине, который любил её всю свою жизнь.


End file.
